Meerkat Manor
Meerkat Manor is British Documentary, made by Animal Planet that presents the daily activities of the Whiskers mob, a large, meerkat group. It records real events it the life of the Whiskers family, although it is seemingly presented in the style of a soap opera, making it like a docudrama. It currently has 53 episodes, and season 4 is currently showing in the UK. Meerkat Manor Season 1 Groups Seen in Season 1: Whiskers, Lazuli, and Gattaca. Main Meerkats: Flower, Zaphod, Yossarian, Mozart, Tosca, Mitch, Shakespeare, Big Si, and the pups. Episode 1: A Family Affair. In A Family Affair we find Flower as the dominant female of a group called the Whiskers, and her four pups are coming above ground for the first time. Flower's daughter Tosca is pregnant, (which is against the rules), and Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder. Episode 2: Love Thy Neighbor: In Love Thy Neighbour we find Shakespeare very weak and his sisters taking care of him. Tosca has given birth to a litter of pups. Late in the Show the Whiskers are attacked by their neighours the Lazuli, but the Whiskers chase them away. Episode 3: Some Like It Hot: In Some like It Hot we found out that Mozart has also given birth to a litter of pups and Shakespeare is being taking care of by Tosca and Mozart. Yossarain takes a burrow move and Tosca and the other babysitters have no idea what to do. Episode 4: Revolution: In Revolution, Pookie comes to the rescue of the pups and puts them back in the burrow. A few days later, Yossarain tries a burrow move again. Flower leads them to a new burrow, but one of Mozart's pup was left behind and soon dies. Episode 5: Childhood's End: In Childhood's End we discover Shakespeare is getting better, and all pups are now foraging with the group. Then during mid day, Flower evicts Mozart, and the Lazuli attack but Whiskers chase them off. Episode 6: Boys Will Be Boys: In Boys Will Be Boys we find Flower pregnant again and now she is evicting Tosca. Tosca teams up with Mozart. The Whiskers found themself face to face with a group called the Gattaca, but the Whiskers soon leave the Gattaca in peace. Yossarian and Big Will stay behide to find love, but all they find is red-blooded Gattaca Males. Flowers then lets Mozart back into the group. Episode 7: Divided Loyalties: In Divided Loyalties the Wiskers spilt into two groups. Flower and Zaphod lead Mozart, Mitch, two other adults, and two pups. Daisy and Yossarian lead the other half of the Whiskers and Daisy is showing signs of pregnancy. Episode 8: The Good, The Bad, And The Desperate: In The Good, The Bad and The Despearate Tosca joins Daisy half of the Whiskers and overthrows Daisy. Then Flower's half finds Tosca's group and the Whiskers are reunited and Flower takes control and evicts Tosca but lets Daisy stay even through she's pregnant. Episode 9: Daisy's Choice: Daisly is about to give birth in a bolthole. That night Yossarain helps find Daisy, and helps her move two of the pups. The next day Flower moves the group to a new burrow and Daisy abondons her pups. The pups soon die. Episode 10: Flower Power: Flowers gives birth to her next litter of pups. Tosca's two sons stay behide to babysit the pups but get bored and abandoned them. The Whiskers, on the other hand, found the Lazuli pups, but were scared away when Lazuli adult males showed up. Episode 11: An Awfully Big Adventure: Columbus runs away from his baby-sitters to try foraging in the Kalahari by himself. Later, the Whiskers discover a giant eagle owl nesting near their burrow and must attempt to sneak home undetected. Episode 12: The Calm Before the Storm: Tosca is still by herself and tries to find a new family, the Lazuli find the Whiskers burrow with Shakespeare and the pups and attack. Episode 13: Moving On: The Whiskers return from foraging to find the Lazuli attacking their burrow, so they attack and chase the Lazuli away. The pups are okay, but Shakespeare is nowhere to be seen. Meerkat Manor Season 2 Meerkat Manor Season 2 again has 13 episodes, with the Whiskers as the main group, but the Commandos recently moved in and started giving the Whiskers and Lazuli some trouble. Main Groups: Whiskers, Lazuli and Commandos. Episode 1: Cold Comfort: It's been three months since the Lazuli attack. Shakespeare hasn't returned, and Tosca has also disappered. In the Lazuli group, Big Si was killed by disease, and his son JD is now the dominant male. Flower now has a new set of pups to raise and feed. Yossarian decides to leave the Whiskers to go roving, but he soon comes across the Lazuli and triess to mate with Cazanna, but is chased away. Yossarian was able to mate with Pancake, an evicted Lazuli female. Episode 2: The Three Amigos: Youssarian competes with two other males in the Whiskers family who want to mate with Cazanna, the most desirable female in the Lazuli family. Meanwhile, some of Flower's newest pups run into trouble when they go foraging for the first time. Episode 3: Young Blood: Under the guidance of their leader, Hannibal, a new meerkat family -- the Commandos -- wreak havoc in the neighborhood. After trespassing on the Whiskers' territory, they invade the Lazuli burrow, killing one of the pups. Episode 4: Iron Lady: '''Under the guidance of their leader, Hannibal, a new meerkat family -- the Commandos -- wreak havoc in the neighborhood. After trespassing on the Whiskers' territory, they invade the Lazuli burrow, killing one of the pups. '''Episode 5: There's No Place Like Home: After being evicted by Flower for mating with Stinker, Mozart finds herself pregnant, wounded and alone in the Kalahari. Meanwhile, Flower gives birth to a new litter of five pups, and the rain brings plenty of food. Episode 6: When Flower Met Hannibal: The Whiskers foraging group scatters after they are menaced by a raptor, and Flower and her pups find refuge inside a Commandos burrow. Infuriated by the trespassers, the Commandos attack and try to dig them out. Episode 7: United We Stand: Flower gains the upper hand against the Commandos after reinforcements from the Whiskers family -- led by Zaphod -- arrive. Later, Flower's newest pups emerge after weeks of rain have transformed the desert into a lush paradise. Meanwhile, Mozart returns to the fold. Episode 8: The Enemy Within: Uncle Youssarian fails to protect the newborn pups when he abandons his babysitting duties and goes looking for females. When Flower attacks Lazuli territory, the luckless Youssarian is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Episode 9: The Art of Leadership: Flower decides to move to a new burrow to put more distance between the Whiskers and Lazuli territories. The transition goes smoothly with the adults carrying the pups, until a predator is spotted nearby and the pups are left to fend for themselves. Episode 10: Balance of Power: The Whiskers family continues to grow as Flower and Mozart are both pregnant. Mozart begins to exhibit dominant behavior, but, eventually, Flower puts her in her place. Meanwhile, one of the pups wanders off while Uncle Youssarian is babysitting. Episode 11: Growing Pains: Heavy summer rains bring grasses and flowers to the desert, but the lush vegetation comes at a price: The tall grasses create poor visibility for foraging meerkats, and Blossom loses sight of her family during an outing. Episode 12: The Godmother: Mozart gives birth to a new litter of pups, and Flower initiates a burrow move before they are old enough to go above ground. Mozart decides to stays behind with her pups, determined not to lose another litter. Episode 13: The Quiet Fields: '''Winter arrives, and, with it, a food shortage. Still alone with her newborn pups, Mozart is driven by hunger to leave her litter unprotected. Meanwhile, the vicious Commandos expand their search for food into Whiskers territory. Meerkat Manor Season 3 '''Episode 1: On Dangerous Ground: '''We find the Whiskers trying to survive in a hostile new area after being evicted from their manor by the vicious Commandos. With danger at every turn and food scarce, Flower decides to lead the family, including her newborn pups, on a perilous journey to find greener pastures. The gang runs into their new neighbors, the Zappas, whom they dispatch with some ease. However, during the fight, Flower's pups go missing. '''Episode 2: The Mission: '''Flower mounts a rescue mission to find her pups, who are lost in the heart of Zappa territory. It falls to Mitch to try to find the rest of the family and lead them back to the frightened pups. On his journey, Mitch runs into Mozart, who has started up her own group with her old flame, Carlos. But with the Zappas closing in on the pups, it's a race against time. '''Episode 3: Sister Act: '''The Whiskers have settled into their new territory, but with the neighbors from hell living next door, they shouldn't get too comfortable. When the rival Zappa gang discovers the whereabouts of Whiskers' babysitting burrow, a carefree day turns nasty for Flower's newest pups, Buster, Suggs and Izzy. And while the path for any new group is rarely straight forward, it's been an extremely rocky road for the new mob, the Starsky. With half-sisters Mozart and Kinkajou both pregnant and vying for the role of dominant female, there's bound to be trouble. '''Episode 4: The Death of Romance: '''Carlos may have settled down with the Starsky crew, but it seems there's a new Casanova in town. Roving male Houdini has a particular knack with the ladies and isn't afraid of setting his sights too high. Having given birth, dominant female Flower is once again in her receptive period, but will her head be turned by Houdini? Despite finding a new home, the Starskys' triumph is short-lived when they lose one of their most valued members. '''Episode 5: The Tale of Len and Squiggy: '''After Flower mysteriously disappears, her daughter, Rocket Dog, is put in charge of the group. With the burden of leadership and Flower's pups to consider, she is having a hard time. Things go from bad to worse when roving Zappa males plague the group, and the pups fall victim to the desert. '''Episode 6: Sibling Rivalry: '''The Zappa gang wake up to find that their dominant female, Lola, is missing. When she returns, her sister, Punk, seizes power and sets about turning the Zappas into a formidable force capable of taking on the Whiskers. '''Episode 7: Heavy the Crown: '''With the Kalahari gripped by drought, the Whiskers family has been split for almost a month. In a desperate search for food, Flower returns with half the group to their old manor. With their archrivals, the Commandos, occupying the territory, it's a risky venture. Left in charge of the rest of the Whiskers is Flower's daughter, Rocket Dog, who crumbles under the strain of her new leadership role. '''Episode 8: Jouney's End: '''Flower gives birth to her third litter of the year. In a contest over land, the reunited Whiskers have no problem sending off rival gang, the Zappa. But, when one little trooper is left behind, the Whiskers are left with a tough decision. And, it's the end of an era when tragedy strikes, and as a result, the Kalahari is never quite the same again. ' '''Episode 9: A New Day: '''Rocket Dog once again finds herself in charge of the Whiskers. Her sister, Maybelline, is showing signs of rebellion, and her father, Zaphod, is unwilling to leave the group. With the odds stacked against her, Rocket Dog finds it difficult to prove that she is the true successor to Flower. '''Episode 10: Farewell My Lovely: '''The imminent change in season has forced Zaphod to finally leave the Whiskers and return to the lonely life of a roving male. Having found a potential mate within the Zappa tribe, Zaphod finds his efforts hampered by Houdini, the Zappas' dominant male. Despite the hardships, Zaphod is determined to make a go of living alone. '''Episode 11: Three Degrees of Separation: '''The wide-eyed Whisker pups are taken on a foraging trip to learn about life in the Kalahari. At the Starsky household, sisters Mozart, Kinkajou and De la Soul have fallen on hard times. In an effort to turn their luck around, the girls bravely go in search of a solution. However, they end up looking in all the wrong places! '''Episode 12: The Graduate: '''The wide-eyed Whisker pups are taken on a foraging trip to learn about life in the Kalahari. At the Starsky household, sisters Mozart, Kinkajou and De la Soul have fallen on hard times. In an effort to turn their luck around, the girls bravely go in search of a solution. However, they end up looking in all the wrong places! '''Episode 13: A Family at War: '''In the season finale, the Whiskers family has expanded to a burrow-bursting 50 members! Rocket Dog, the new matriarch, is finding it tough to keep on top of everything, and her competitive sister, Maybelline, isn't making the situation any easier. Unhappy with her subordinate status, Maybelline is ready to take matters into her own paws, but will she succeed in her quest for leadership? Will Rocket Dog's power be checked? As this season of ''Meerkat Manor comes to a close, it's obvious that nothing in the Whiskers family will ever be the same. Meerkat Manor Season 4 Episode 1: To Have and Not To Have: '''Maybelline's control over the Aztecs is dwindling, and her futile attempts at leadership have made a lot of her subordinates quit. Rocket Dog isn't fairing much better. With a bigger group of meerkats under her command, her dominance is rocky. '''Episode 2: All Manor of Love: Wilson moves in at Maybelline's Aztecs, but makes a dash for it when Zaphod pitches up. He then turns his amorous attentions to one of the Whiskers girls. Rocket Dog attacks Sophie for mating with a rover. 'Episode 3: Rising Star: '''The Whiskers stray onto Commando territory, where they are taught a lesson by the feared enemy, Nikita. Seacrest, one of the Whiskers males, gets separated during the retreat and becomes a rover -- and ends up mating with Nikita. '''Episode4: The Family Way: '''The Whiskers play together after weeks of strained relationships, and Rocket Dog shows signs of being pregnant. Rover Seacrest joins with the Aztecs, who move to a new burrow because their old one was infested with fleas. '''Episode 5: The Mark of Zorro: '''Zorro takes a group of Whiskers boys off roving at the Commandos, where little Karim gets lucky and the whole group stages a military coup. Sophie faces a life in exile following her eviction from the Whiskers. '''Episode 6: Great Expectation: '''Rocket Dog is in her final days of pregnancy and desperately needs to find a new burrow to give birth. Zorro is getting his first taste of what life as a Commando will be like as feisty Nikita wages war on her pregnant subordinates. '''Episode 7: The Bodyguard: '''Rocket Dog's pups are left vulnerable when babysitters Sophie and Axel are distracted by Wilson's roving antics. Meanwhile, rival one-year-old sisters Maybelline and Rocket Dog experience differing fortunes. '''Episode 8: Divided We Fall: '''Rocket Dog's pups, Nugget and Beaker, are taken on an unscheduled outing away from the burrow by a pair of babysitters. But the short trip turns into a nightmare expedition when a rival group shows up. '''Episode 9: To The Manor Born: '''Pregnant Maybelline and her Aztecs are forced to fight their way out of trouble when old rivals -- the Lazuli group -- reappear on the Manor. Nikita's new brood are causing chaos at the Commando bunker. '''Episode 10: The Birds: '''Rocket Dog's pups, Nugget and Beaker, get their first lesson in desert survival out on the Manor. The Whiskers move burrows, and war breaks out over rations and power at the Commandos. Zorro decides to teach his brother, Miles, a lesson. '''Episode 11: The Rovers Return: '''Roving male Wilson, along with his roving buddy, Phillippe, go off on a mission to meet the ladies and -- just maybe -- find a group they can join, a burrow to call home. But will it bring Wilson any closer to finding a group he can settle with? '''Episode 12: Home Alone: '''With family size dwindling, the Whiskers are the weakest they have been for a long time. Rocket Dog's second litter of pups couldn't come at a better time. But when danger can come from any direction, the pups' survival is far from certain. '''Episode 13: The Darkest Day: '''In the series finale, it's all-out war at the Commandos when dominant male Zorro goes missing in action. Family history repeats itself when tragedy strikes at the Whiskers burrow. Meanwhile, Rocket Dog slowly recovers from a snake bite. Season 5 There is still no word about if there going to be a season 5. Do you think there's going to be a Season 5 of Meerkat Manor? Yes No Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins tells the story of Flower's early life in the Whiskers and how she rode through the ranks to become dominant female. Flower of the Kalahari Flower of the Kalahari is a book written by Tim Clutton-Brock that tells the story of Flower whole life from when she was born to when she died and who took dominant after Flower died. The Meerkats These are the main meerkats in the program. Whiskers Flower Flower is the main protagonist of the series, the dominant female, and as the leader of the Whiskers, her family is the main focus of the series. She is displayed as strong leader in the show, leading attacks against rival groups and guiding her family in times of need. Though she can be a hard leader as she has evicted other females on many occasions, abandoned them, and steals food from her pups. In each group split up, Flower ended up as the leader of the smaller splinter group. She died in early 2007, after being bitten by a snake. Flowers's daughter Rocket Dog became the new dominant female of the Whiskers at the end ot season 3. Zaphod Zaphod is Flower's partner, and dominant male of the Whiskers. His duties as dominant male include scent marking the Whiskers' territory and mating with Flower. He protects his family by leading attacks against rival groups. He backs up Flower and comferts her in times os need. He keeps the family in line even his brother troubled Youssarian. After Flower dies, Zaphod remains int he group till Rocket Dog takes dominance. He leaves for a while and find life on his own hard and returnes to the Whiskers. On his return he find a Commando male acting as dominant male. Zaphod chases away Wilson, the Commando male, and reassumes dominace of the Whiskers. In season 4, Zaphod and some of his sons get seperated from the Whiskers and run into the Aztecs, a Whiskers splint led by Rocket Dog's younger sister Maybelline. There he find Wilson as the domianct male against and chase his away once more. Zaphod never returnes to the Whiskers. Tosca ''coming soon Mitch Mitch was fist seen in the first esisode of Meerkat Manor season 1 as a pups emerging from the babysitting burrow with his litter-mates. Einstein, Rocky and Cruise. Mitch is take away from the babysitters by Kinkaju and some other tennager meerkats. The teeagers get bored and leave him to playfight. Lucky for Mitch, his big brother Shakespeare resues him and take him back to the babysitting burrow. As Mitch grew older, he is seen stealing from the new pups and gets sick. He learns his leason and becomes a reliable meerkat like his big brother Shakepeare. He is one othe few meermbers who stays with Flower and Zaphod when the Whiskers split in first season. In season 2, Mitch is a ful grown adult meerkat and becomes a great look out for the Whiskers, spotting most of the dangers. In season 3, Mitch takes over as the dominant male of the Whiskers splinter group with his sister Rocket Dog. He rescues young Axel a Zappa pups who the Whiskers abopt. In season4, Mitch isn't seen much, since the story is more about his two sisters. He still keeps watch for danger and spots ravils group and preditors with his apprentice Axle. Rocket Dog Main Article: Rocket Dog Whiskers Rocket Dog is not seen in Season 1 or 2. She is mostly a background meerkat. In Season 3, Rocket Dog takes over as dominant female when the group split, taking the larger half of the Whiskers. She mates with Zappa male and gives birht above ground do to the strain of her new found leadership. The single pups dies since it was born too early. When the Whiskers reunit, Rocket Dog hands leadership over to her mother Flower. When Flower dies, Rocket Dog takes over the Whiskers again but her younger sister Maybelline rebells and takes half the group and forms the Aztecs. In season 4, most of the adult males that split with Maybelline rejoin the Whiskers. Rocketdog evicts most of the female bringing the Whiskers numbers down. Zaphod leaves the Whiskers with some of his sons and joins the Aztecs bring the Whisker even more low in numbers. Rocket Dog gives birth to two pups, Nugget and Beaker. She almost losing them when Simon and Sophie take the pups out away from the babysitting burrow. Her second litter is killed by another female. Rocket Dog is bitten by a snake on the last episode. She leads the Whiskers away form the burrow to a bolt hole whent he Aztecs attack. Rocket Dog makes it to the new burrow Sophie had found. She survives the snake bit unlike her mother who died from a snake bit the season before. Sophie/Ella Main Article:Tina Sparkle Whiskers or Ella Whiskers Axel coming soon Lazuli Big Si coming soon Cazanna coming soon Commandos Nikita coming soon Hannibal coming soon Zorro coming soon Wilson coming soon Starsky Mozart coming soon Kinkajou coming soon Carlos coming soon Zappa Lola coming soon Punk coming soon Frank coming soon Houndini coming soon Aztecs Maybelline coming soon Murray Marruy one of the members who leaves the Whiskers wiith Maybelline to formt he Aztecs in the 3th season. In season 4, all the adult males return to the Whiskers leaving young Marray as the only male int he group. Murray is like the Aztecs Mitch, as he keeps a look out and spoting danger. Murray takes on a red monguas in one episode. He trys to keep Wilson away but is unable sicne Wilson is bigger than him. When Zaphod's group joins the Whiskers, Murray's rank goes down. He still helps keep the qAztecs safe as bes tas he can through out the season. Minor Groups Gattaca coming soon Category:Meerkat Manor